


Mornings Like This

by iihappydaysii



Series: WaveydaysFICS [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iihappydaysii/pseuds/iihappydaysii
Summary: Dan and Phil have morning sex in their hotel room.





	Mornings Like This

**Author's Note:**

> WaveyDays fic! Topic: 69ing Go read Sarah's fic on the same topic (waveydnp)

Phil loved mornings like this. He loved waking up in hotel sheets neither one of them had to clean, surrounded by the unfamiliar. Sure, Phil was a homebody and so was his boyfriend, but they both had an adventurous streak in them—at least when they were together. Together, they could take on the whole world.

And they were doing that in a way—on a brand new world tour—naked in the crisp white sheets of the king bed they’d booked.

Phil was glad that for the majority of the stops, they’d decided on getting a single larger bed because during tatinof they’d cram themselves into the smaller ones rather than sleep in separate beds. Phil hated sleeping alone, and he knew Dan did too. It had been nearly a decade since they’d slept alone on any regular basis so it made them both a little restless to be separated.

It was barely nine in the morning and they were spooning—mostly still asleep, Dan’s arm slung around Phil’s waist, his morning wood pressed against Phil’s lower back. Phil rocked back into it. Dan made a sleepy, waking noise before sliding his hand around to cup Phil’s semi in his large hand. He loved how often they’d wake up that way.

Morning sausage was as good as evening sausage, no matter what he’d suggested publicly.

“Morning, baby.” Dan’s voice was deep and sleep-roughened.

“Morning.” Phil reached behind himself to take Dan’s length into his hand and squeeze tight.

“Fuck,” Dan breathed. “Not a bad way to wake up.”

“I’m not complaining except…”

Dan kissed at Phil’s neck, his wet mouth right before Phil’s ear. “Except what?”

“Except I’d really prefer your mouth right now,” Phil said, his mind wandering to thoughts of Dan, lips stretched wide around Phil’s cock. Dan was a fucking god at giving head, and Phil wanted it.

“That’s funny. I was thinking the same thing.” Dan nudged Phil, guiding him to turn towards him.

Dan leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. He had a bit of morning breath, but they’d been together long enough that it didn’t really matter—and it still just felt good to be kissed by Dan. He was an objectively good kisser—not too much tongue, soft, insistent lips and occasionally tugs with his teeth. _Perfect. Perfect. Perfect._

“Lay back,” Dan whispered in his ear, so Phil did.

Phil settled his head against the pillow he’d brought from their bed and laid flat. Dan straddled his chest and leaned down towards his now totally stiff cock and wrapped his mouth around his cock.

“Fuck,” Phil groaned, shutting his eyes. He gripped his fingers into Dan’s soft thighs and opened his eyes again. God, Dan’s ass was right in his face. Pale and perfect, his rim dark and perfect and right there. “Scoot back, Dan.” Phil ran a finger over his hole.

Dan pulled off Phil’s cock with a wet pop. “Gonna eat me out?”

Phil just kept stroking him there, watching him flutter. “If you want me too.”

Dan scooted back, settling down right where he needed to be. “God, please. Yes.”

Phil buried his face in Dan’s crack. Dan didn’t have too much hair even naturally but he kept himself trimmed back, clean, because it’s how Dan liked it, so it felt just really soft and his lips fit perfectly over Dan’s hole and Phil softly kissed him there before spreading him out with his thumbs and licking deeper.

“Shit, fuck,” Dan said, bucking his whole body.

Phil smiled, feeling a little proud of himself. “Aren’t you supposed to be blowing me?”

Dan didn’t answer just sank his mouth down around Phil’s cock, until Phil could feel his tip being worked by Dan’s throat.

 _God that was…_ Phil made incoherent noises, still eating Dan out.

Phil got his own finger wet, sucking it gently, before pulling it out and pressing it inside Dan.

Dan mumbled around Phil’s dick, and Phil just kept curling his finger, searching for Dan’s prostate. Dan squealed as he pulled off Phil’s cock to gasp for air.

“Right there, right there,” Dan said as Phil kept petting.

“I know, babe.”

“Another finger. Please.”

“As long as I can feel you finish on my tongue,” Phil said. “And aren’t you supposed to be sucking my cock or…”

“Oi, shut up, Phil,” Dan said, but he just ducked back down to give Phil head again. He was so fucking good at that.

Phil slipped another finger and felt Dan tense around him. Two fingers was a lot without lube, but Dan liked it tight and sometimes he liked it a little dry, so Phil just gave him a moment to adjust before curling his fingers and chasing down that rough spot that would have Dan squirming and whining around Phil’s cock.

They were both just laid out on top of the hotel’s white covers, their luggage open on the floor. Phil knew they only had an hour or two before check out and they’d want to get some room service, so this couldn’t take forever, even if this was a damn good way to spend forever.

He reached his hand between them to stroke Dan, spreading the pre-come out to ease the tight squeeze.

Dan was bobbing his head faster now too, his tongue wrapping around Phil’s cock and licking into the slit, teasing him at the head. Phil’s heart was rabbit-fast in his chest and he was warm all over. He slipped his fingers out of Dan and ducked his head back down. Dan was more open now so it was easy to slip his tongue inside and lick gently inside him as he kept on stroking Dan with his free hand.

Dan had a magic mouth, and he was using all his tricks on Phil and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the warm, rising feeling inside him, and certainly not when Dan dropped his head all the way back down again, quick and tight.

He was coming—quick and fast—down Dan’s throat and he could just feel Dan take it, feel him swallow as he pumped more and more, and Dan was coming too, tightening and twitching around Phil’s tongue as he shot his load all over Phil chest and down to his belly button and the dark hair around his shaft.

After a moment, Dan rolled off Phil and onto his back. He leaned over and kissed Phil’s pinky toe.

“I thought you didn’t like toes,” Phil said.

Dan just gave Phil a look, and Phil laughed at him.

“Get the room service menu so we can order breakfast,” Phil said.

“Didn’t you already eat?” Dan asked with a cheeky grin.

“I love you Dan but your ass is not breakfast.”

 


End file.
